Pretty Women
by DeliciousNewYork
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is following a Prophecy, Ginny Weasley is cheating on Harry and Sweeney Todd has entered the modern magic world intent on becoming as powerful as the witches and wizards around him... M for violence and sexual content..
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Women

Birds flew haphazardly out of the forest, even the birds could sense, she was coming. Lucius sighed, leaning against his cane and wondering how many times he had been at one of these ceremonies. He had heard the prophecy, of course, "A woman of fire and innocence will pave the path to eternal power in the iron and blood of a pale pedestal to thought…." He'd heard it a thousand times, and any time one of the few remaining deatheaters had the slightest inkling of what it might mean, or which woman it was referring to, they had to meet in forest and have a ceremony in an attempt to unveil the powers of this supposedly blessed woman. It was all a bit of a bore at this point.

How many women had they brought to this spot, bound and gagged, each with their own allure? How many times had they been tricked by the wiles of these women, following them anxiously, praising them, giving them whatever they needed? Very un-death-eater-like to say the least. It sickened him to stoop to such a level, praising whatever manipulative bitch was willing to deem herself Merlin's gift to man. He wouldn't stand for it this time!- and yet- the birds were responding..

Would Lucius allow himself, again, to be sucked into this world of false God's and groveling men? He couldn't. Not anymore- regardless of whatever signals Mother Nature was sending, he was a man, and this time he would handle things his way.

* * *

Ginny shuttered, tears still leaking angrily from large velvety eyes. She wept profusely, cursing the day that he had come into her life. Harry would never have done that to her, and yet, she gave him up. What was she thinking?

_I was thinking that I'm tired of smiling for paparazzi pictures and censoring my every word so that Harry can maintain his hero image. _The war was over, and so was the excitement. Ginny learned that without the threat of death, Harry really was a rather plain and simple man, and honestly, not her type. She needed adventure, she needed intrigue, and she definitely did not need Witch Weekly's number one sweetest man alive.

That's why she had taken the time turner. Stupid, she knew it was when she stole it from Ron's office at the department of magical artifacts, but she had to get away. Harry wouldn't understand and she couldn't bear to do this to him now that he was finally happy, finally after so many years of struggle. She would come back each night and be his girlfriend and do girlfriend things, but the days, while he was at work, and she was _supposed_ to be at work, were hers. She hadn't told him that she had quit yet, and luckily her old employer- Kingsley Shacklebolt, had kept to his word, and the media hadn't yet found out either.

It had started with her skipping back just a few years, she'd go back to her sixth year and mess around with a seventeen year old Draco Malfoy- give him something to brag about- of course no one would believe him, and she was in disguise, so he'd never know the truth, she couldn't help but want to try on a bad boy for size.

Ginny was bored of him after a few weeks, he was too anxious, too quick, she needed a challenge. A twenty year-old Sirius Black fed that challenge for quite some time, and then a thirty year old Lucius Malfoy happily cheated on his wife for her- all things that they would think back on and smile at their good fortune in their youth. She smiled thinking about how, if they saw her now, that memory would be sparked, but they'd never believe it- they'd never believe that little Ginny Weasley- girlfriend of practically-perfect Harry Potter would do such a thing.

It got worse, the addiction grew and soon she was sleeping with Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor- at the same time. That took quite a bit more costuming; with long archaic gowns and long ornate hair styles- much different from the short and professional cut that Harry thought she looked so "cute" with.

Muggles came next, they were so impressed with her magic, and she liked the feeling of power. Unfortunately, with power came submission from her various partners, and with submission, came boredom. She needed to find a man who she could force to submit- but who would put up a fight, who'd be both angered and intrigued by her power. She found that man in Sweeney Todd.

Muggle folk tales had led her to Fleet Street and a little barber shop that sat atop a pie shop where a bug-eyed woman worked away, incessantly looking to the shop above her and smiling to herself.

_Don't be too proud of yourself,_ Ginny thought vindictively, _He's mine_. And he was hers, and she was his. After a violent discourse, he had taken a liking to her and she to him. Only problem was, a few days later, he was dead, killed by some impish man that he let work in the pie shop bellow them. Oh, the bug-eyed bitch had given her some problems at first too, but whatever Sweeney said, went, and Ginny could smell her poisoning attempts a mile away.

It soon became clear that she had to bring him to her world if she wanted to have anything lasting with him. She hadn't expected him to leave her upon entering the world of modern magic- He had gotten so cold towards her, not even willing to throw her against the headboard of the bed she and Harry shared together. She had housed him in Romania in an old abandoned mansion deep in the forest- quite a long journey, even for apperation now that there were barriers that had to be crossed when changing countries, but they had established a portkey and it had worked for a while, but he was incessant, continuously asking her to find him a source of power. He couldn't grasp the idea that she was born a witch- and one could not just choose powers. He was certain that they could be attained with the right potion or spell.

It was a dreary day when she arrived at the old mansion, dusty and ornate, and he was gone. Blood drenched the carpet and she wondered if he had taken up killing for sport as he had in his past life. She had searched for him, and even tried summoning him to her but nothing had worked, and when she arrived back at the flat she shared with Harry, they were waiting, a group of men all donning black robes and she knew that he had something to do with it Mr. Todd had put a hit on her name, the same way he had with his bug-eyed-baker.

A/N: More to come soon, if you all like it! Please R/R and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money. I use Sweeney Todd stuff and Harry Potter stuff... neither of which is mine- Don't sue me!__Maybe I was wrong, _Ginny thought as the cloaked men threw her, bound and writhing, into the center of a circle of more cloaked men. Their faces were shadowed and she had an immediate flash back to the time of deatheaters and the war. She suddenly felt guilty for cheating on Harry, for all the lying and all the time she had spent with him in their bed thinking about Sweeney and his violently black eyes, rough angry hands and pale death-like skin.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fanged

"Son of a bitch, what the hell is wrong with you, Goyle? This is Arthur Weasley's daughter, there is no fucking way that _she_ is this blessed innocence and fire bitch," Lucius scoffed, annoyed and angry. How many times would he have to meet with these ignorant buffoons before they found this stupid princess?

"She's got red hair Luci, that could be the fire bit- and she's married to Harry Potter, so obviously she's innocent-"

"We're not married-" Ginny interjected angrily, "That was a fucking rumor- you can't believe every damned thing they print in the prophet-" One of the cloaked men, presumably Goyle, kicked her forcefully in the back and she gasped as oxygen was expelled from her lungs.

"Don't call me Luci you dumbass-"

"The Dark Lord used to-"

"I don't care what the Dark Lord used to do, you keep doing it and I'll AK your ass." Lucius said letting the cloak drop from his silver-haired head. "In any case, the dark lord isn't here, is he? Fucking mudblood himself, wasn't he? I'm in charge now, you're your under my rule-"

"Alright, Goyle won't call you Luci, can we get this show on the road?" A deeper voice asked.

"Dean is right," another voice answered and Ginny gasped as she suddenly realized the Dean, they were referring to was Dean Thomas.

"Dean Thomas? You're a death eater?"

"I wouldn't call myself a death eater exactly, more of a treasure hunter, really," Dean explained dropping his hood as well.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, confused.

"We're not really deatheaters any more, per se," Goyle explained dropping his own hood, "We want power, obviously, but like, the dark lord is gone, and we're really just trying to figure out this prophecy that will supposedly lead us to a ton of money. I mean, this prophecy says 'power' but we're pretty sure it's money because we found this old map and-"

"Ok, we don't need to tell her all this. She's not the one, and we're not going to go through the trouble of doing the ceremony with this muggle-loving bitch."

"We might as well, we're all here Lucius, it'll only take a few minutes," Dean Reasoned. Lucius sighed and waved his hand as if to say "Ok, go ahead." Goyle summoned a white pedestal and Dean dropped a small iron ball onto it. "Ready, Weasley wench?" Lucius asked pulling a small and very sharp knife out of his pocket. Ginny screamed as he cut the rope binding her wrists and ran the knife swiftly through the palm of her hand. He dragged her over to the pedestal and held her shaking hand over the pedestal, drops of blood splattering the white surface.

"Read this," Dean said shoving a slip of parchment into her hand. An incantation was inscribed upon it.

"No," Ginny refused crumpling the paper in her blood-free hand.

"Don't be difficult, just read the damned thing," Lucius complained, squeezing her bloodied hand in his and making her cringe in pain.

"Alright, Lucius," Ginny said slowly, and he dropped her hand, a pensive expression revealing that he did, in fact, remember their little tryst- just not that it had been her, of course. Before he had a chance to ask her why she had decided to agree or why she had called him Lucius, when she had previously only referred to him as a son-of-a-bitch, cock-sucker, or dickhead, she began to read the incantation. When she was finished, nothing happened.

"What's supposed to happen now?" Ginny asked slowly.

"You're supposed to lead us to power?" Dean mumbled, questioningly.

"I told you this bi-" Before Lucius could continue his thought, he realized, that the circle of used-to-be-deatheaters-and-Dean was now surrounded by far more sinister characters than they were, themselves. Before anyone could so much as scream, a sweep of black winged pale faced monstrosities enveloped the unlikely group and the somewhat-though-not-entirely-innocent-group-of-used-to-be-deatheaters-and-Dean-and-Ginny where whisked away each collapsing into a deep and painful sleep.

When Ginny awoke she was not alone, her arms were strapped at her sides, and a bright light seemed to be painfully burning her face.

"Awake, I see," the deep voice of a haggard Sweeney Todd hissed as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Mr. Todd?" She asked through a cracked and parched mouth. Before he could respond she screamed as his eyes transformed from their normal deep and hole-like black to shocking and violent red.

_I'm stuck in a vampire hospital_, She thought to herself as he leered forward, pressing his elongated eye-teeth into her long pale neck.

* * *

a/n: want more?


End file.
